1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray apparatus of the type having a radiation source and a radiation receiver that are movably seated via a stand arranged at the ceiling of an installation room, the stand having a first slide system and a second slide system that respectively slide along slide directions that are orthogonal relative to one another, and wherein a rotary device that is displaceable via the second slide system is provided at the second slide system, the radiation source and the radiation receiver being mounted so as to be rotatable in common via the rotary device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such X-ray apparatuses having a stand arranged at the ceiling that enables movement of the X-ray source and the X-ray receiver, for example a solid-state detector, in the x-direction and in the y-direction are known and make it possible for the examining person to arrange the radiation source and the radiation receiver in a multitude of positions relative to one another. In order to register the required exposures of an examination subject, for example a patient, that is arranged on a central patient support table. This arrangement, however, has the disadvantage that some standard projections as are required for the implementation of X-ray exposures are not possible on the basis of the x-y support. Such projections are projections that must be implemented from the front the left and the right (as seen from the point of view of the patient) for patients having a fixed position. Known systems of this type allow only one projection in one direction since the positioning of the radiation source and the radiation receiver is fixed with respect to the respective sides of the table. When a projection is to be registered from the opposite direction, then it is necessary that the system be repositioned and the patient must be removed from and then again placed on the patient support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,204 discloses an X-ray apparatus of this type wherein a parallelogram mount is arranged at a turntable at the ceiling, with a C-arm at one end of the parallelogram mount, to which the radiation source and the radiation receiver are attached. The slide mechanism at the ceiling is positioned such that it is not above the patient; the lateral offset is compensated via the parallelogram mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,371 likewise discloses a C-arm X-ray apparatus wherein the radiation source and the radiation receiver are arranged at the ends of a C-arm that is displaceably accepted in a base that is rotatable around a horizontal axis. The radiation receiver is seated somewhat displaceable relative to the radiation source.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,540 likewise discloses a C-arm X-ray apparatus, and German Utility Model 87 10 117 discloses a ceiling stand for an X-ray examination apparatus having a telescoping column.